callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Future Fronts 2
Call of Duty: Future Fronts 2 is a direct sequel to the events of Call of Duty: Future Fronts and Modern Warfare 2. It continues the story of Maria Brunner, as well as the Allied counteroffensive against Russian Forces in Europe and America. =Story Outline= FUBAR The Rangers en route to Baltimore are ambushed by Russian forces along the middle of I70. Ramirez and the rest of the team despartely try to hold off the attack, while Sgt. Foley radios Overlord to request air support. Things get worse as Russian vehicles destroy the American convoy forcing the Rangers to escape on foot into a nearby wood, eluding their pursuers, the Americans make their way to an abandoned residential neighborhood, and decide to put up a defense while waiting to be airlifted out. The Russians assualt relentlessly with armor support. Ramirez snipes the enemy RPG teams, and is able to destroy the Russian armored vehicles before they can exterminate the Rangers. Finally with A-10 and Helicopter support the Rangers escape to rejoin the fight to take back America. Dead Center Field Sgt. Foley and the Army Rangers attempt to take out isolated Russian forces trapped by an American counterattack in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Choppering in near the Allegheny River the Rangers fight house to house to kill as many Russian troops as possible. The battle culminates as the Rangers are forced to slog their way through Baltimore's Camden Yards Stadium as the Russians are using the ballpark as a SAM site. Pvt. Ramirez snipes the SAM operators and the rest of the team is able to take the ball field. Facit Omnia Voluntas With American Forces busy protecting their own country, and the British launching operations to find Makarov, the Russians invade Eastern Europe determines to fulfill the Ultranationalist agenda to regain the former Soviet Union. With no other major nation able to respond German troops speed to the Polish Baltic Coast border alongside Polish forces to prevent the Russians from taking Warsaw. Leading the operation is a KSK team lead by Lt. Maria Brunner. The combined German-Polish forces stumbles into a large Russian armored assualt force outside Gdansk. The Commandos escape the ensuing tank battle and sneak around the Russian vehicles hoping to avoid an unfavorable firefight. Brunner's team calls in airsupport to destroy as many enemy tanks as possible. The survivors pursue the team into the woods where the Germans elude them. Now behind enemy lines, Brunner decides to find and destory as much Russian supplies as possible hoping to slow or even stop the invasion. the KSK team finds a nearby supply depot and eliminates the guards. Brunner sets charges to the fuel tanks and destroys the depot. Moving on into the city itself, the Germans enagage and capture an enemy HQ where Brunner cracks into the commander;s computer hoping to gain as much intel on the invasion as possible. Meanwhile the Russians hoping to avoid information from falling to the Germans counterattack. The KSK fight off the attack and are able to bring the DSM to a waiting German destroyer on the shoreline, escaping in a boat. The Bridge at Magdesburg Command becomes aware that the key to winning the Battle of Paris is by cutting off Russian reinforcements coming in from the Elbe River. KSK is sent in to either recapture the bridge or blow it sky high. Bombing the bridge is not allowed yet as NATO prefers the bridge be used in a possible counterattack Brunner's team slips past Russian forces moving west and shoots the patrols. The team then finds the bridge intact as dozens of Russian tanks and vehicles continously cross the bridge. Brunner senses the only way to stop the Russians is blowing the bridge. The team decides to attack in order to attract as much Russian tanks to the area as possible. The attack goes too well as many Tanks in the area go after Brunner's team. American A-10's enter the area and destroy all enemy vehicles and the bridge itself. Belgian Waffleing Determined to hold off the invasion, American commanders, send the 75th Ranger Regiment to Antwerp where they are to prevent the Russian from reaching the English Channel. Hunter Two-One under Sgt. Foley is choppered into the hot zone between Antwerp and Brussels. As NATO forces try to force the Russians back. Supported by M1 Tanks and Apache helicopter, the Rangers are able to outduel the oncoming Russian Tank column. Foley's squad then moves behind enemy lines and finds the assembly area for a large Russian armored division. Foley orders his men to quietly place C4 on the Tanks without alerting the base or the crews. Private Ramirez places the C4 while Foley reports to Overlord. After the explosives are placed the Rangers enter a firefight with the Russians, to secure transportation out of the base. Being chased by Russian UAZs, Ramirez pushed the detonator, causing the entire base to systematically explode. The Rangers escape the chaos as the entire Russian offensive into France stalls. Piece de Resistance KSK is sent into Russian occupied Hungary to aid the resistance which is fighting Russian forces in Budapest. Brunner's team finds the Hungarian Resistence, which tells her that the Russians, are seeking alternate ways of getting into Western Europe, and that Russian Generals loyal to Makarov will be in Vienna to discuss war plans. After gaining this intel, Brunner's team finds itself under attack by Russian helicopter troops. The KSK team makes a hasty exit as it dodges fire from Russian Hinds. Vienna Calling Determined to gain intel to help NATO counterattack and end the war. Brunner's team go to Vienna to listen in on a conference by Russian Generals. the team sets up it's surveillance as it bugs the Hotel's conference room, with the aid of patriotic Austrians. Listening in, Brunner learns from hearing from a General Koniev that the Russians plan to hold on to Germany to the last man, and reduce Berlin to ruins. The KSK team tries to slip unnoticed but is discovered. Overlord sends Sgt. Foley's Ranger team to provide back up. The KSK and the Rangers hold off the Russians until the exfil birds arrive. Recipe For Disaster With their forces losing ground in Europe, the Russian Army has its forces in Berlin, "fight to the last bullet". Brunner's KSK team is sent in to eliminate enemy strong points within the city. Infiltrating just before the main assault, the operatives find out the Russians have more troops inside the city than initially thought. After stealthily entering and eliminating a few Russian positions in Kalingrad, the team is spotted by a BTR and forced to find cover. Brunner asks for air support but the Luftwaffe is already engaged. Brunner's team continues to avoid Russian patrols until they land in the basement of an apartment. Brunner recognizing the building is an old German Army outpost from the last days of World War II, orders a search for munitions. Finding a secret room, they uncover a large cache of old but still usable weapons. The squad deploys MG-42's in the windows and stacks Panzershreck and Panzerfaust anti-tank weapons in case the Russians bring in armor. One of the soldiers asks Brunner is they are capable of destroying Russian helicopters. Brunner replies, "We'll soon find out." The Russians attack the KSK furiously, with numerous infantry assaults. The Russians determined to eliminate their enemy send in BTR's and BMP's. The armor however is soon destoryed by the old antitank weapons the KSK team had found earlier. Running low on ammo, Brunner orders her team to use whatever German weapon they can get their hands on, including bolt action rifles if necessary. Soon two Havoc helicopters arrive, and Brunner uses Panzerfausts to shoot them down. Soon the rest of the German-American force relives the weary team. One German soldier wonders if they will be going to Moscow soon. Brunner responds she could care less. Recognize The World Tomorrow Brunner's team is ordered to provide assistance to Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook as he leads a seperate assault on a Russian Ultranationalist base not far from the Diamond Mine where Price and Sandman are leading their forces. Brunner's team go with Frost to destory Russian SAM sites which could destory NATO helicopters carrying the Vorshevshy's back to Moscow. Having alerted the base, Frost the the KSK team destroy as much Russian Heavy Armor as they can. Getting back in the helicopters. The team intercepts Makarov's reinforcements on the road and using a minigun Brunner eliminates them. Touching down, the team retrieves Alena Vorshevshy and flies her to Moscow. The Missing Piece At Moscow, Frost learns that the rest of Team Metal is presumed KIA. Brunner goes through the though task of seeing if her family is still alive. President Vorshevsky tells both of them that he believes that Makarov has people loyal to him within government circles. Brunner and Frost provide security as the President makes a very public drive to a press conference. It is a trap to catch an assassination attempt by Makarov as well as expose the traitor. Brunner and Frost search the area where the President will speak looking for an Ultranationalist sniper. They find him in a building just before he takes the shot. President Vorshevsky, then discovers that Koniev was Makarov's inside man. As he was the only person who wasn't killed that knew the President was going to Hamburg. Koniev also drew up Russia's invasion plans for the United States and Europe. Koniev tries to kill Vorshevsky but is shot by Brunner. Vorshevsky then takes the podium, and annonces that all Russian forces will stand down and withdraw back into Russia's borders, and once again asks to make peace with NATO. =Weapons= Sidearms *USP45 *M9 *M1911 *Walther P-38 *Desert Eagle Mark XIX *G18 Submachine Guns *AK-74U *MP5NA3 *Mini UZI *Skorpion vz. 61 *P90 Assault Rifles *AK-47 *G36C *G3A4 *M-16A4 *M4A1 *STG-44 *Ak-74u *AKM Semi-Auto Rifles *M14 *M21 *M82 *Dragunov SVD Bolt-Action Rifles *M40A3 *Remington Model 700P LTR Shotguns *Winchester Model 1200 *M1014 LMGs *M249 SAW *M60E4 *RPD *M2 50Cal Grenades *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *Smoke Grenade *Flashbang Grenade *Stun Grenade Explosives *C4 *Claymore Mine *Semtex Anti-Tank Weapons *AT4 *FGM-148 Javelin *FIM-92 Stinger *RPG-7 *Mk 19 Misc *Knife *Throwing Knife *Minigun *ZPU-4 =Vehicles= Ground Vehicles *T-72 *Technical *BMP-2 *BM-21 *UAZ-469 *Ural 4320 *Missile Train Aircraft *Mi-8 *Mi-24 *Mi-28 *AC-130 Spectre *UH-60 Blackhawk *AH-1W Super Cobra Sidearms *USP45 *M9 *M1911 *Walther P-38 *Desert Eagle Mark XIX Submachine Guns *AKS-74U *MP5NA3 *Mini UZI *Skorpion vz. 61 *P90 Assault Rifles *AK-47 *G36C *G3A4 *M-16A4 *M4A1< *Stg-44 Semi-Auto Rifles *M14 *M21 *M82 *Dragunov SVD Bolt-Action Rifles *M40A3 *Remington Model 700P LTR Shotguns *Winchester Model 1200 *M1014 LMGs *M249 SAW *M60E4 *RPD *M2 50Cal Grenades *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *Smoke Grenade *Flashbang Grenade *Stun Grenade Explosives *C4 *Claymore Mine Anti-Tank Weapons *AT4 *FGM-148 Javelin *FIM-92 Stinger *RPG-7 *Mk 19 Misc *Knife *Minigun *ZPU-4 =Vehicles= Ground Vehicles *T-72 *Technical *BMP-2 *BM-21 *UAZ-469 *Ural 4320 *Missile Train Aircraft *Mi-8 *Mi-24 *Mi-28 *AC-130 Spectre *UH-60 Blackhawk *AH-1W Super Cobra